


priorities

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heaven Will Be Mine (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chloe as Iapetus, Christine as Pluto, Enemies/Lovers, I have no restraints or regrets, Implied Sexual Content, Jake as Luna-Terra, Jeremy as Saturn, M/M, Making Out, Michael as Mercury, Rich is Ganymede but he’s not mentioned, Space Gays, Space Ships, Talk about being inadequate, flirting? fighting? yes., it’s a heaven will be mine au, jake’s a smug bastard, jeremy is a cocky flirty little shit and i love him, you don’t have to know hwbm to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: “So how about here? Is this okay to touch?”“...that’s fine.”“Here?”“I won’t stop you.”~~~Or, the deere heaven will be mine au no one asked fordon’t need to know hwbm to read





	priorities

Jeremy was having a rough day. His ship-self was a little worse for wear, considering that his enemy was being a little shit and actually trying to hurt him, and they were both trying to recover. Pure spite got him to knock down his enemy, but he’d gone down too. That was alright with him. He functioned his best when everyone was in the dirt. He worked his best magic in his worst shape. 

 

Finally, he pushed himself up. His ship-self had rebooted, and The String of Pearls was ready to fight again. “Alright, reboot took a little longer than I thought, but ready or not, here I come.” He said, with a small smirk.

 

There was no answer. He could sense Jake, he always could. The other was nearby, but evidently, he didn’t see fit to respond. 

 

“Hey hey, come out, come out, come out!” Jeremy drew out the last vowel sound, making it sound a little sing-songy. He could hear Michael cringing back at command. Michael didn’t like it when he got reckless, but he couldn’t help it. “You almost got me the last time you poked your head out to shoot at me, try again!” He couldn’t help the glee in his voice. 

 

But still, not a single word in response. Jake was really playing hard to get, wasn’t he? “Aw, come on, I’m not rambling to trap you. I’m just having a grand ol’ time here.” 

 

More silence. “I’d really love it if you stop making me feel insane ‘cause I’m talking to no one.” 

 

Finally, the crackle of static over his comm. There he was. “I can hear you just fine, Jeremy.” 

 

Jeremy couldn’t resist teasing him. It was too fun. “What, is this not exciting enough for you?” He simpered, and he could hear the grin in his own voice. “But I guess that’s why you’re the ace pilot, Jakey. Gotta taunt you and dodge all at once.”

 

Then there was a crash loud enough to burst Jeremy’s eardrums. He couldn’t tell which direction the shot came from, but all he knew was the building he was hiding behind exploded. Time to run. He dove out of the way before another shot fired, rolling behind another cover. He could manipulate it, he knew, run the calculations again and find himself just out of reach, but that would ruin the fun.

 

“I’m an ace because I keep my priorities straight.” 

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but snort with laughter. Everything Jake had just said was an utter lie. “Funny, that’s not what I’ve heard.” 

 

“And what have you heard?” Jeremy could practically hear the eyebrow raised in his voice, the cocky tone, the smirk. He wanted to kiss it off his stupid face.

 

Maybe that wasn’t a bad idea, actually. 

 

“That keeping your priorities straight is the last thing you’re good at. Your fatal flaw.” Jeremy said, flicking some switches. His plan was in progress. All he had to do was stall for a while.

 

“Maybe they don’t know what my priorities are.” Jake commented. God, was he always this infuriating? Well, two could play at that game.

 

“Oh, is getting shot down by a loser with no combat experience one of your priorities?” A loud explosion as the building next to Jeremy burst into a million tiny pieces of shrapnel and flew over his head. “What about missing all the time, that high on your priority list?”

 

There was a pause. “God, you really are a brat.” Jake said, his voice a mutter. That made Jeremy grin. Now they were back on track.

 

“Is getting harassed constantly by flirty brats high on your priority list?” Jeremy was a lot better at being flirty when hiding behind his facade of a cool badass pilot that didn’t care and took no shit. He moved out of the way of another bolt from Jake’s ship-self. The Mare Crisium was a lot more… well, more. Nothing compared to Christine’s ship-self, but pretty big. 

 

Jeremy wondered what else about Jake was big.

 

The other boy’s voice over the comms broke Jeremy’s thoughts to smithereens. “You’re really on your toes today, I can’t hit you with anything.”

 

Jeremy laughed. “Yeah, I’m having fun, too!” He kind of was. There was something so… pleasing about the adrenaline of a fight, and a flirt, all at once.

 

He could tell Jake was having fun, too, just by his tone of voice. “What a mess, ha.” Then a pause. “I don’t know why I’m laughing about it, or having this much fun!” 

 

“Aw, glad you think so, Jakey.” Jeremy teased. “Maybe I should take you out sometime.” Whether that meant with his guns, or on a date, was up to Jake.

 

“This is a funny kind of date, if you put it that way.” Jake mused, and another bolt. Jeremy moved just in time again, hiding behind a building. 

 

Time to launch full force into his plan. “If this fighting is just play fighting, then by all means, keep playing with me!” 

 

This plan was reckless as hell. He would probably die, get shot down, something. But that was part of his charm, or at least he liked to think so.

 

His heart pounded in his chest as he slipped out of The String of Pearls, his feet hitting the ground. It was easier this way. He could be more silent, more deadly. If he didn’t totally fuck this up, this was a great plan. 

 

“You should be careful, though, you never know what I’ll try next.” The cold air bit at his skin, even through his jacket and hoodie. He’d torn up his Celestial Mechanics issued t-shirt ages ago. Just to make a point to Chloe. He wasn’t someone to be used, even if he was a lab rat kid. “I’ve got so many plans for dragging you out in the sun.” He was surprised at how normal his voice sounded. 

 

“Like what? Are they working on me?” It sounded almost like a joke, but Jeremy could already see the Mare Crisium. God, Jake was so gullible. Just because he was a small, anxious kid in a plastic robot didn’t mean he wasn’t smart. 

 

“Of course they are. I’m executing several plans as we speak.” Okay, just the one, but Jake didn’t need to know that. “Stop underestimating me, Jakey. You’re not at all ready— I’m not giving you any way out of this.”

 

Jake was quiet for a second. “What, no hint? C’mon, I’m at a disadvantage here, hotshot.”

 

Jeremy gave a soft laugh, even as Jake’s ship-self disappeared from view for a second. Goddamnit, he was good. But Jeremy was better. “You’re not gonna trick me into giving everything away. But maybe I could be generous and let you know just a hint. About one plan.”

 

Anything to keep him talking. Jake went along, he always did. “So generous.” Then, just as Jeremy was about to respond, Jake continued. “You should know, winning isn’t my highest priority.” Another blast— Jake had missed the building where The String of Pearls was stashed completely. Amateur. “That won’t mean I’m easy, though.”

 

‘Oh, it won’t?’ Jeremy thought as he ducked into a building. It smelled of dust and metal and soot, and he pulled his jacket collar over his mouth for a moment, hoping Jake couldn’t tell. “Hey, we do think alike— at least, on the first part. I am generous.”

 

Jake laughed, and oh, god, that laugh. Jeremy felt his heart pound. He wanted to make Jake laugh again and again and- priorities, Heere. “Too bad you love winning, this stalemate should bore you to tears.” 

 

There. The Mare Crisium was in front of him again. “All that’s left in space are second choice pilots, who suck at things like winning, no matter how good they are.” He gave a grin, starting to edge along the buildings. He knew the Mare Crisium didn’t have sensors along the back, Jake would have no clue he was behind him. “I may be the second choice, but I’m the one pilot that’s here, and no one else would have thought of the plan I did.”

 

That was true. No one else was stupid enough. 

 

“I’m a second choice too, or else I wouldn’t be here.” Jake commented, and that made Jeremy pause for a second. Jake, the great ace pilot of the Cold War, was a second choice? “Is it really that great of a plan?”

 

Jeremy blinked out of his reverie. “Really? You were a second choice?” Then he paused. “Oh, it’s not a good plan, at all. No one else would think of it, because I’d have to be insane to try to catch you on foot.”

 

Radio static for a moment. “A first choice pilot would never have been sent to space in the first place, and that does sound pretty crazy to me.” More silence, and Jeremy was too busy hooking his feet in the metal sides of the Mare Crisium. Praying Jake wouldn’t move too quickly and shake him off. “What are you even planning on doing to me, assuming you find me and I’m standing still?”

 

“I know it sounds like I’m kinda showing off, but I can’t beat you in a fair fight. But everything else is in my favor.” He gave a grin, as he pulled himself up onto the torso of the Mare Crisium. He could die if he fell, and his hands were kind of cold— pilot gloves did little to keep anyone warm. “Maybe it’s the only way around that ghost ship of yours, and how smart you are. I can track any ship I’ve hit at least once.” 

 

“I have ways of being so hidden that you could never find me.” Jake commented, and his ship moved. Jeremy had to grab on tighter just to stay on. Fuck, okay.

 

“Okay, you’re right.” Jeremy laughed, pulling himself onto the cockpit. Okay, okay, there had to be a manual switch somewhere. “But you haven’t used them.” 

 

Momentary silence. “Maybe I haven’t.” Was there fear in his voice? Jeremy couldn’t help but grin. 

 

“Also, did you happen to know that your Mare Crisium has a manual bypass for opening the cockpit?” Ha, funny name, for what Jeremy was planning to do.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Jake didn’t get the message, it seemed. And Jeremy’s scanner flashed green, beeping a little. He was in.

 

“Ah, good. I’ll knock anyways.” 

 

There was a gentle hiss of the pneumatics working, and the cockpit slid open. Jake turned in his chair— oh, god, was he a lot more attractive than the news pictures portrayed him to be, even with his cheek marred by an angry pink scar being twisted up by the surprised look on his face. But that could wait. 

 

“Hi.” Jeremy said, as if they were meeting for a date, one that wasn’t in the middle of a deserted planet in the midst of a battle. “You look different from your pictures. Not nearly so smug.” 

 

Jake’s arms folded, and there was that raised eyebrow. Oh fuck. “And you look way different. I remember you now. You were such a goody-two-shoes, I never would have thought that-“ He nodded towards where the String of Pearls waited. “-was you.” 

 

God, that was infuriating. Did everyone remember him as the good little junior who followed Chloe’s every command, desperate for attention? He really, really hated that. And that stupid smile that made his stomach turn to jelly. “You’re smiling, Jake. Did something good just happen?” 

 

Jake’s smile was nice, was he allowed to have a nice smile? “You must really trust me to come unarmed.” 

 

Jeremy snorted. “Why would I need to bring a gun? I win! I got on your ship without you noticing.” He grinned, stepping closer. “I’d say I’m pretty dangerous just like this.”

 

“You really do think of everything, don’t you?” And now he looked smug. God, why did that look so goddamn attractive? 

 

“Never mind, you do look infuriatingly smug for someone that just got their ass best.” Jeremy stepped closer, liking the way Jake’s eyes darted around, looking for an escape. “Step away from the controls.” 

 

Jake raised an eyebrow. “Sure, sure. You know, I’m not laughing at you.” His voice was gentle, almost patronizing. Why did everyone treat Jeremy like a child? He wasn’t that much younger. “I’m honestly impressed. Even in a fake fight you don’t give a shit about— no one ever takes me this seriously. I’m the Memorial Foundation’s golden boy, but only because they ran out of options. Because everyone else better than me left.” He knelt down out of the cockpit chair, but the controls were still in reach. “I don’t mind losing to you, since you think I’m so cool.” His hands were up in a motion of surrender. 

 

“No sudden movements.” Jeremy said, hating the flush spreading over his cheeks. He felt like Jake could shoot him at any moment, but he’d be okay with it. “And I don’t think you’re cool.” 

 

Both of them knew what a lie that was, but Jake, being oh so gracious, dropped it. He looked up at Jeremy, looking a bit amused still. “What do you want now? My ship? Me? We’re both pretty useless.” 

 

Jake. The war veteran ace pilot of the Memorial Federation, thought he was useless? That made Jeremy so… so mad. Why did they get pushed around and made to think they were useless? “I’ll decide that.” 

 

He stepped up to the controls. They were relatively simple— similar to the String of Pearls, but totally different. “I don’t need your ship out of commission. I’ll be cooler than you ever were soon, and then I’ll beat you in a fair fight.” He reached out, fingers brushing the control panel. “Maybe I should reprogram this just to make sure—“

 

Before he even finished the sentence, Jake whirled in one fluid motion and had Jeremy pinned in the cockpit seat before he even realized it happened. His face was so close to Jeremy’s that he could feel his breath on his lips, see the slight flush on his cheeks, see the other’s bright eyes reflecting the dashboard of the cockpit. He was pretty. “Sorry, but touching there isn’t allowed.” 

 

Jake’s fist was balled in his collar, his other hand on Jeremy’s wrist, holding it against the seat. Jeremy’s jacket was falling down his shoulder, and he could feel the scars on his shoulders cooling. But he swallowed down his embarrassment— not now, libido— and hummed softly. “So, where is touching allowed?” 

 

That made Jake’s hand tighten in his shirt. Pity, Jeremy kind of liked being the only one to rip holes in it. “You are definitely more dangerous without a gun.” 

 

Jeremy gave a slightly wolfish grin. It was always fun to mess with people like this. His free hand reached up, fingers ghosting over Jake’s arm, starting to tug the jacket off. He could feel the other shiver slightly, as if he could feel Jeremy’s fingers on his skin rather than his shirt. “So how about here? Is this okay to touch?” His voice sounded almost innocent. 

 

“...that’s fine.” Jake’s voice sounded just a little choked. How long had it been for him, geez. Jeremy abandoned his efforts as Jake’s jacket fell to rest in the crooks of his elbows. 

 

His fingers moved to Jake’s face, hand gentle on his face. He could feel just a little bit of hair, like he hadn’t shaved in a few days. “Here?”

 

Their eyes met, and Jeremy was certain that Jake could feel his heart pounding. This was not how he’d expected this to go, at all. 

 

“I won’t stop you.” 

 

Jeremy couldn’t help a soft laugh, sounding the slightest bit self conscious. What the hell was he doing? He’d have to report this. “So I can touch your face, but your ship is off limits?”

 

Jake’s lips twitched into a smile. “Some places on me are fine, some on the ship are fine. Which one are you really asking about?” And then the tables turned. Jeremy wasn’t used to people flirting back. 

 

His hand had moved again, but he was having more difficulties. Who the hell, in this day and age, still wore shirts with buttons? His fingers fumbled on the other boy’s shirt, and he cursed, managing to get three undone before completely failing. He could feel Jake’s chest shaking with laughter, and his cheeks went red. 

 

“So, how’s it going there? Harder to unbutton a shirt than it looks, especially at that angle with just one hand, huh?” He sounded so goddamn smug. 

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Just get down here and make out with me, you heinous dick.” He muttered. Jake obliged, grinning the whole while, his hand going slack. Jeremy was pissed about the smug look on his face that he could feel under his lips. He was a hell of a lot harder to tease than anyone else Jeremy knew. Even Michael was more lenient than Jake was. 

 

Jake broke the kiss, their lips barely a centimeter apart. “This is insane.” 

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Nah, what else would be a better use of your time? Just shut up and kiss me. Fuck this stupid rivalry. Or fuck me, whichever.” 

 

That made Jake’s smug grin turn flustered for a moment, but he responded with another kiss.

 

Michael was going to be so disappointed when he got back, but as of right now? Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to care as Jake’s hands pushed his jacket off his shoulders, dropping it to the cockpit floor. Winning was for good boys, and Jeremy was determined to never be one of those ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love heaven will be mine please play it if you can or play the cheap way and watch walkthroughs on youtube like i did
> 
> luna terra x saturn plus jeremy x jake? my heart does an uwu
> 
> just have some space gays!! also, requests will be up once i’m done with exams!! see ya!!
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves!!
> 
> ~ percy


End file.
